


hurt him like how he hurt you

by alt_chariot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dehumanization, Hurt, Killing, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Screaming, Sexual Abuse, Stabbing, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, deadnaming, hubert's dad is an ass, menstrual, menstrual mention, mention of periods, using wrong pronouns, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_chariot/pseuds/alt_chariot
Summary: Hubert has to kill his father, but he wants to say something first.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra & Hubert von Vestra's Father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	hurt him like how he hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a kink fic, this is NOT a kink fic, THIS IS NOT A KINK FIC.
> 
> i am venting, this a vent fic.
> 
> tw: hubert gets deadnamed, there is a lot of transphobia in this fic, etc.

Hubert lifted up his dress, making sure to see the knife was secured to his thigh. He nodded to himself as he dropped the skirt. He carefully slipped on his small heels and placed a jeweled headband on. Trying his best to look feminine for his father, he doesn’t want to rise suspicion again. Brushing the blush along his cheeks for the last time, he felt ready. Hubert rose from his vanity and carefully left his room. Before, Count Vestra did call Hubert to see him. Yet, he didn’t dare call him by that name. Vestra didn’t see Hubert as his son, he could never. It was foolish to think so. Count Vestra never had a son, only a daughter.

Hubert’s mannerisms were always so dreadful, according to Vestra. A proper lady would never try to dress in men’s clothing or talk so illy. Hubert’s sinister attitude would make any suitor run. Vestra needed to marry off the terrible ‘daughter’ fast. Count Vestra never truly cared for his… child. It was more of a nuisance to keep it alive than raise it. His child was always so sharp tongue, it always had something to say. Though, Count Vestra made sure to change that.

One day, his child began to stay silent. Never spoke unless spoken to; just the way he liked it. Count Vestra’s child would walk quietly and even drink without a sound. Never slurped or tapped its fingers. Count Vestra’s child looked nearly like a corpse. It was satisfying for the father, it wasn’t rude anymore. In fact, it was more of a scared animal. If it were to act up, something would break them in half. But oh Goddess, that would terrify Hubert for years. Hours and hours of teaching, but one mistake in front of his father?

Back then, Hubert couldn’t control the people around him. He didn’t know how to twist their minds or even break them with his voice. Instead, he watched as everything went down in front of him. From suitors to men he never knew, they would touch him. Though, they didn’t know Hubert was him. In fact, they only knew him as her, and Hubert as… Eugenia. Poor Eugenia, how everything was taken from her quickly. She needed to be more of a woman, so why not kill everything about her innocence? Why not rip off all of her clothes and make her choke on a manhood.

It was so easy to convince Count Vestra to have any man have their way with his daughter. From training, or even trying to ‘test’ out if she would be a good wife for their son.

Make her suffer, make her choke, and make her cry. Make her pale face look dead, make her believe she’s useless. She can’t do anything, she won’t be able to fight back. Two small fists cannot hurt a strong man. It’ll only feel like taps on their chests. It’s humorous to think about the poor girl fighting back.

Hubert would fear for the day his period would come. Time and time again, it would never happen. He doesn’t want to become pregnant, he doesn’t want to carry a baby in him. Hubert’s period finally came at the age of 15, and oh Goddess, it destroyed him. He begged the men not to finish inside, but he was only met with abuse. Hubert would have to feel himself become full over and over again. Praying he never got pregnant, somehow it worked. Perhaps he was infertile it was chance. Whatever it was, it made Hubert believe that there was a God out there.

Enough with those sickening thoughts, Hubert had a duty to do. His father did not agree with Edelgards demands, it was time to end him. Hubert knew there wouldn’t be any consequences to his actions, he could be as brutal as he liked. Yet again, Hubert yearned to speak to his pitiful father. His hands shook before he entered the room. He could smell the sweet tea through the crevices of the door. It was time, it was time for him to kill. Hubert entered the room, composed and a straight face. Though he did give a small smile when he greeted his father.

“Good Afternoon Father, thank you for having me for your afternoon tea.” Hubert sat himself down.

Vestra sipped from the hot drink, “Mm, how are your studies? When you were at Garreg Mach I tried to find you a husband, so I didn’t have much to keep up with your work.”

Hubert carefully sipped the tea, trying not to gag, “Oh, how considerate. Thank you, Father. My studies are fine, I was told that I’m one of the top academic students there. My magic abilities also exceed many bishops there.”

“Good, my daughter should be intelligent and proficient in a skill.” Vestra sipped from his tea once more.

Hubert watched his father’s dry lips press against the cup. Hubert gripped onto his skirt, trying his best not to lash out too early. He needed to ask before Vestra died, why did he do such terrible things? Why did he make Hubert feel dead for years upon years?

“Father, about my new suitor. Please tell me more about him.” Hubert spoke in a calm manner.

“Do you remember the man who taught you how to speak properly to a man?” Vestra spoke.

Hubert felt his throat tighten, that man was the first one. He remembers it too well, Hubert lost his last baby tooth that day. It made his skin crawl, what a ruffian.

“Yes, Father.” Hubert spoke.

“His son needs to be married off. Perhaps you’ll finally bring me more money. He’s willing to pay off your dowry, even after everything.” Vestra crossed his arms, “You should be thankful that he’s willing to let you marry his son. I’m surprised that he’s willing to have a whore of a daughter-in-law.”

Hubert shot back, “You made me like this. I never asked to be like this!” 

Hubert felt everything in his body crack. That was enough. Hubert ripped apart of his skirt off to get his knife easier. He pushed the table with his foot onto his father after he grabbed the teapot. Vestra fell back, Hubert sat on his father’s lap and poured the scalding tea on his face. Watching him scream made him ecstatic.

“Eugenia!” Vetra screamed.

Hubert took the knife off of his thigh and stabbed him once in the shoulder. Rolling around the blade in his palm, he felt resistance. He swiftly pulled out the knife and stabbed near there again.

“I was a child! I was too young to know what happened to me! You took everything away from me! You took my sanity and ate it up! Everything I ever loved about myself as a child is gone because of you! You are my Father, you were supposed to protect me! What did you do?” With every word, another stab came, “YOU MADE MEN FUCK ME UNTIL BLED.”

Hubert held both of his hands onto the handle. Right into his Father’s throat, he choked on the blood.   
  
“ROT IN HELL!” Hubert screamed.

Lifeless, it was lifeless. The thing that laid under Hubert was lifeless. Hubert removed himself from the corpse then threw the knife away from him. He covered his face with his hands, weeping into them. This was too familiar.

A man passed out, and Hubert left with a torn dress on the side. Except there’s blood on his dress.


End file.
